republicofalodiafandomcom-20200215-history
Alodian general election, August 2015
) | image1= | leader_since1= 12 August 2015 | leaders_seat1= Molly-8th | alliance1=National Democratic Front (Alodia) | last_election1= 22 | seats_before1= 39 | seats1= 63 | seats_after1 = | seat_change1= 41 | seats_needed1= | percentage1 = |party2= Liberal Party (Alodia) | leader2= Gina Rodriguez ( ) | image2= | leader_since2= 31 July 2015 | leaders_seat2= running in Behati-2nd (win seat) | alliance2= National Democratic Front (Alodia) | last_election2 = 60 | seats_before2 = 49 | seats2 = 54 | seats_after2 = | seat_change2 = 6 | seats_needed2= | percentage2 = |party3= United Nationalist Alliance | leader3= Alex Tagliani | image3= | leader_since3= 1 August 2015 | leaders_seat3= running in Brittani-22nd (win seat) | alliance3= Peasant Alternative | last_election3 = 42 | seats_before3 = 23 | seats3 = 32 | seats_after3 = | seat_change3= 10 | seats_needed3= | percentage3 = | party6= Rerebanse Alodia | leader6= Alex Bowman | image6= | leader_since6= 12 August 2015 | leaders_seat6= running in Brittani-14th (win seat) | alliance6=Alliance for Alodia | last_election6= new party | seats_before6= 62 | seats6= 22 | seats_after6 = | seat_change6= 22 | seats_needed6= | percentage6 = |party4= Ningning Party |leader4= Chad Finley |image4= |alliance4=Alliance for Alodia |leader_since4= 19 August 2015 | leaders_seat4= running in Mikaela-10th (win seat) | last_election4 = new party | seats_before4 = 30 | seats4=30 | seats_after4 = | seat_change4= 30 | seats_needed4= | percentage4 = |party5= Nacionalista Party |leader5= Josh Peck ( ) |image5= |alliance5=National Democratic Front (Alodia) |leader_since5= 31 July 2015 | leaders_seat5= running in Dalya-4th (lost seat) | last_election5 = 26 | seats_before5 = 20 | seats5 =25 | seats_after5 = | seat_change5= 1 | seats_needed5= | percentage5 = |party8= People's Democratic Party (Alodia) | leader8= Brad Keselowski | image8= | leader_since8= 13 August 2015 | leaders_seat8= North Alexandria-13th (win seat) | alliance8= Alliance for Alodia | last_election8 = new party | seats_before8 = 43 | seats8=10 | seats_after8 = | seat_change8 = 10 | seats_needed8= | percentage8 = |party7= Breakup Playlist Party |leader7= Austin Mahone |image7= |alliance7=Peasant Alternative |leader_since7= 12 August 2015 (lost seat) | leaders_seat7= running in Dalya-5th (PM Candidate, win seat) | last_election7 = 31 | seats_before7 = 12 | seats7= 10 | seats_after7 = | seat_change7= 21 | seats_needed7= | percentage7 = |party9= People's Democratic Socialist Party | leader9= Ashley Tisdale | image9= | leader_since9 = 12 August 2015 | leaders_seat9= running in Molly-15th (win seat) | alliance9= National Democratic Front (Alodia) | last_election9 = new party | seats_before9= 11 | seats9 = 9 | seats_after9 = | seat_change9 = 9 | seats_needed9= | percentage9 = | map_image = | map_size = | map_alt = | map = | map_caption = Current Seats in the Parliament |title = Prime Minister |before_election = Laura Marano |before_party =Rerebanse Alodia |after_election = Rey Gumatas |after_party =Alodian Socialist Party |posttitle = Prime Minister-Designate |}} The 2015 election to the Parliament of Alodia will be the 12th election to the Alodian House of Representatives. It will held on Friday, 14 August 2015 to elect 300 seats in the House, the candidates elected in this election shall comprise the 11th Parliament. The Host party for this year are:Liberal Party (Gina Rodriguez), Alodian Socialist Party (Chris Bridges, Rey Gumatas led in the Campaign) and Nacionalista Party (Josh Peck) this the first time that the NP is Joining the Hosting Duties in Two years and Fifth for both SP (last hosted in 2014) and LP (last hosted in 2013),associated host party are Nationalist People's Coalition (Mila Hermanovski) and People's Democratic Socialist Party (Bella Thorne). The reason to called the Parliamentary elections on August 14 is The Shu Qi Move for President Marvin Kirchhöfer and Speaker Matt Kenseth to moving election in a week to Prevent the Setiptonists winning the election, as well as Peoria 500 moving the Same week with Trinoma Race moving back the election day Sunday, and this is the First time that the major party leaders will come Outside the Parliament (except PDP) since 2003. Campaign Time Table * Announcement of election: 22 May 2015 * Prorogation of 10th Parliament: 11.59 p.m., Wednesday, 15 July * Dissolution of House of Representatives: 11.59 p.m., Friday, 17 July * Issue of electoral writs: Tuesday, 18 August * Close of rolls (if not currently on roll): 10 p.m., Wednesday, 19 Augusy * Close of nominations: 12 noon, Sunday, 2 August * Declaration of nominations: 6.00 pm, Sunday, 2 August * Campaigning officially ends: Wednesday, 12 August * Polling day: Friday, 14 August * Counting day: Saturday-Monday, 15-17 August * Return of writs (latest date): Friday, 21 August * 11th Parliament assembles:Monday, 7 September Requirements * Celebrity who Attending a 2015 People's Choice Awards are Allowed. * Politician who serves Unlimited Terms. * Not Allowing Unpopular People (i.e. Actors, Singers, Racing Drivers). * Reach at the Age 10 (Before August 14,2005). * The Unpopular People (i.e. Actors, Singers, Racing Drivers) with Five or More Pictures are Accepted by the NEC. * Celebrities are Attending a 2010 Teen Choice Awards, 2011 Teen Choice Awards, 2013 Teen Choice Awards and 2014 Teen Choice Awards are Allowed. Reapportionments Retiring Incumbents Election Themes Debates Hosting Bid Newspaper endorsements Opinion Polling Results Manifesto * Released on 15 July 2015 See Also * Dalyan general election, April 2015 * Brittanese general election, May 2015 * Jaclene general election, May 2015 * Molly general election, May 2015 Category:Elections in Alodia